


The Answer

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 22:11:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12094524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: A post-series established relationship story inspired by 'Still Another Moment' by Theamck and Excerpt From A Book I'll Never Write #131





	The Answer

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Still Another Moment](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/322899) by Theamck. 



> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC, no copyright infringement intended

I crossed the room to where Barbara was standing looking out of the kitchen window. I stood behind her, my hands resting on her shoulders, and gently kissed her neck.

“Good morning gorgeous.”

She shivered and leant her head against my right hand, “morning.”

“You were very restless last night, anything you want to talk about?”

She turned to face me, and I was struck by the sadness I saw reflected in her eyes.

“If one day you wake up and realise you don’t want to be with me any longer then tell me. Don’t stay with me because you feel you have to, or that you somehow owe me.”

“Hey,” I reached up and softly stroked her cheek with my fingers, “what’s brought this on?”

“It doesn’t matter.”

“Don’t Barbara. Don’t dismiss your feelings or try and brush them under the carpet. What you think and feel, it’s important, to me and to you.”

“It’s nothing really, I’m just being stupid.”

“Barbara…”

She sank down on one of the kitchen chairs, her head in her hands. I knelt beside her.

“Last night, at the gala, I bumped into one of your almost-ex-girlfriends, Christine Miller.”

“And?”

“And nothing really. Seeing her, well it made me take a good look at myself, that’s all.”

“Don’t you dare compare yourself to her! She’s nothing next to you, nothing. I chose you, doesn’t that tell you something?”

“That you’re crazy.”

I tugged her into my arms, holding her close. “Yes, I am crazy, crazy about you. A thousand Christine Millers will never come close to you. I love you and only you.”

“But…”

“There are no buts, unless we are talking about your exceedingly cute one.”

I was relieved to see that comment raise a smile.

“Yours isn’t bad either.”

“Thank you for the compliment but we were talking about you. I am never going to leave you Barbara, not willingly. It took me too long to find you, to realise that you are what true love really is, there’s no way on earth I would give that up without a fight.”

She melted bonelessly against me.

“I’m sorry.”

“You have nothing to be sorry about, but I want you to be honest with me, are you happy?”

“Yes Tommy, God yes.”

“Well then, if I’m happy and you’re happy, that’s all that’s important, isn’t it?”

Her passionate kiss was all the answer I needed.


End file.
